omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Scourge The Hedgehog
|-|Scourge The Hedgehog= |-|Super Scourge= Character Synopsis Scourge the Hedgehog, formerly known as Anti-Sonic or Evil-Sonic, is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. Scourge is the Moebius counterpart of Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as the ruler of Moebius. In his earlier years, Scourge was little more than a rival to Sonic, with occasional fights between the two hedgehogs. However, Scourge attempted to steal the Master Emerald along with Rouge the Bat. Scourge used the Chaos energy of the emerald to intentionally become stronger than Sonic, but after Locke punched the hedgehog while absorbing energy from the emerald, Scourge transformed into a green-hued individual that could be finally distinguished from Sonic. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C | 2-A Verse: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Name: Scourge The Hedgehog, Anti-Sonic, Evil Sonic Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Moebius's Counterpart to Sonic Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification via Power Rings, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Afterimage Creation (Sonic can make mirages of himself to confuse opponents), Invisibility, Teleportation, Summoning, Intangibility (Via molecular vibrations, has to be activated), Body Control, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Time Stop (via Chaos Control), Electricity Manipulation (Shown here), Fire Manipulation (Can also generate heat by running), Air Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Atom Manipulation, Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, and Transmutation from beings as powerful as Enerjak, Can also revert Matter Manipulation and Soul Manipulation with his Aura (Sonic's Aura is able to restore Sonic's physical and spiritual essence), Physical Embodiment (Sonic has been exposed to Chaos Energy, essentially becoming the Embodiment of Chaos. As referred to by Eggman, he is patently unpredictable, the constant inconsistency), Fourth Wall Breaking, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, Omnilingualism, Vehicular Mastery (Skilled pilot and Extreme Gear rider) | Same as before but on an unfathomably higher scale, Time Paradox Immunity, Energy Projection, True Flight, Reality Warping, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Forcefield Creation, History Manipulation (Altered the past and changed events in time), Transmutation, Law Manipulation (The Genesis Wave was going to bend the very rules and laws that govern reality, such as changing even the tiniest of details) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Stated to be above Al & Cal, who can control and destroy their own zones, aka universes. Contended with beings such as Shadow and Sonic. After that,he easily was able to defeat their friends and other fredom fighters) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(On par with Sonic's Super Form, who of which can fight with a depleted Enerjak and Mammoth Mogul, who can destroy the multiverse and it’s infinite zones) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be as fast as Sonic, Who was able to run across the multiverse twice in less than a day) | Massively FTL+ (Far higher than base) Lifting Ability: At least Class G | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Universal+ '''(Can harm Sonic and the other freedom fighters) | '''Multiverse Level+ Durability: Universe Level+ '''(Can quickly endure a kick from Sonic and brush it off ) | '''Multiverse Level+ (Sonic was able to brush off Enerjak's attempts to injure him multiple times. Scourge should be comparable) Stamina: Extremely high (Seems to be able to fight for hours without tiring, can take large amounts of punishment) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with attacks and abilities | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Overconfident, Anarchy Beryls weaken him incredibly after Super Mode fades away. Versions: Base | Super Form Other Attributes List of Equipment: Warp Rings and Anarchy Beryls Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Homing Attack: Launches in spinball form towards the nearest enemy, causing high damage. * Spin Dash: Rolls into ball form, charges up, and launches away at hypersonic speeds (When in Super Mode, Scourge claims that he can even bust a single planet with one Spin Dash). * Super Mode: Using the Anarchy Beryls (Anti-Chaos Emeralds), Scourge can go into Super Form and his speed and strength drastically increases. He was even able to repel an assault from the Strongest Freedom Fighters and the Suppression Squad. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sega Category:Archie Comics Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artist Category:Tyrants Category:Leaders Category:Teens Category:Animals Category:Vibration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regenerators Category:Time Benders Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Portal Users Category:Physical Embodiment Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Air Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Sealers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Memory Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:History Benders Category:Tier 2